


Bits and Pieces of a Daily Dream

by NPRMama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPRMama/pseuds/NPRMama
Summary: This is a collection of snippets following Tsukishima, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto through Kei's final year of high school and beyond- Highs and lows, distance, endings and new beginnings.





	1. Early July 2014

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, published work of fan-fiction. I was inspired by so many great BokuAkaKuroTsuki pieces out there, and I wanted more. :) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Keiji slid a note under Tetsurou’s phone, explaining where he was going. Tetsuro and Koutarou didn’t have to get up for work for another couple hours, and he didn’t want to wake them. Keiji snuck out of the bedroom after giving both a kiss on the forehead.  
He found Kei at the dining room table, headphones on, eyes closed, and a cup of tea in his hand. The tall blond jumped slightly when felt two hands on his shoulders, but he looked up at Keiji with a small smile.  
“Did I wake you?” He asked, sliding off his headphones.  
“No, I wanted to see you off. When do you need to leave?” Keiji asked, as he sat.  
Kei slid his thumb over his phone screen and barely suppressed a groan. It felt like his visits seemed to get shorter and shorter-time speeding up in Tokyo, and dragging to a crawl in Miyagi. Between his volleyball schedule and the work and volleyball schedules of his three boyfriends, their free time clashed regularly.  
“In about ten minutes. You really don’t need to stay up. You have to study for that exam later. You need your rest.”  
“I’ll take a nap before hitting the library this afternoon. I’ll be fine. When’s practice?”  
Keiji pulled the phone out of Kei’s hand before intertwining their fingers.  
“Eleven. I’ll have a couple hours to kill once I get home. I’ve got some physics homework I still haven’t finished, but I…”  
His expression shut down and his eyes slid shut. Hard. It was getting so much harder to leave them. And he was alone. They all had each other, and he was four hours away. Alone.  
“I won’t be able to make it back down for a couple of weeks. Exams are coming up and then we have training camp, and vacation with my parents before classes start up again and-”  
“Kei. Look at me.” Keiji’s touch was gentle as he guided Kei’s face so their eyes met. “Is everything alright?”  
“Fine. I’m fine. Everything is fine.” Kei shot to his feet, returning his mug to the kitchen before grabbing his bag by the door. “I need to go.”  
Keiji hurried to catch up, and locked the door behind them.  
They walked to the train station in silence. Because it was still early, the platforms were relatively clear. Kei went to the bathroom and Keiji headed to the Coffee kiosk, passing the ticket booth on the way.  
“Thank you,” Kei said, accepting the hot cup, his voice barely audible in growing noise of the station. “Keiji, I’m sorry,” he spoke louder as the train arrived, “I know I was a bit more… I’m sorry.”  
Train doors slid open behind him. But instead of pulling him into a hug like he normally did, Keiji took his hand and lead him onto the train, towards a seat in the back.  
“What are you doing?”  
Keiji smirked and shrugged his shoulders.  
“I wanted more time with you. We’ve all been so busy, you haven’t been able to come down. I wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet.”  
Kei blinked. His chest ached.  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Is that surprising?” Keiji met his gaze again, and studied his face. And it all clicked. Kei’s short temper. Sporadic text responses. Rushed video chats. Short kisses. Pulling away…  
“Oh, Tsukki,” he rested his head on Kei’s shoulder. “We adore you.”  
Kei stared ahead. Breathe in. Breathe out.  
“But you’re all together. All the time. You don’t…” Need me. I’m not that important…  
“We do. I promise we do.” He squeezed Kei’s hand, and after a moment, changed their focus of conversation.  
And Kei talked. Everything he had been holding back the past couple weeks. Volleyball. Classes. His anxiousness about entrance exams. Narrowing down colleges.  
The two hour train trip went quickly then, Keiji soaking up Kei’s words, relishing this extra time with him. As the train slowed into the station, Kei’s words stopped and he only questioned.  
“Are you heading straight back, or?”  
“While I’m not one to invite myself over, I wouldn’t be against hanging out some more? I don’t need to be back until two, but I know you have practice before that, so-”  
“Please come over,” Kei interrupted, before he took a deep breath. “I mean, I’d really like it if you came over for awhile. I’m sure my parents would love to see you as well.”  
Keiji grabbed his backpack before getting off the train, a small smile on his face. They walked close, hands occasionally brushing, as they made their way through the station. 

Entering Kei’s house awhile later, they removed their shoes and Kei hung his bag by the door. The two boys found Kei’s mother in the kitchen.  
“Akaashi-kun, it’s so nice to see you. It’s been so long.”  
“Yes, ma’am. My apologies. Schools has been more taxing than I expected.”  
“I’m sure. You’re double majoring, correct?”  
“Ah, yes. Computer science and mathematics.”  
“So ambitious. Will you be staying long, dear?”  
“Only until Kei leaves for volleyball. I have studying to do when I get back this afternoon.”  
“So soon? Well, I’ll make you a lunch for the train ride back.”  
“Thank you,” Keiji answered as Kei handed him the mug of coffee he had just made. “Excuse us, please.”

The two boys sat on the floor of Kei’s room, backs against the bed, touching shoulder to feet, sipping their coffee. One of Kei’s new favorite bands was playing softly from his phone, the music surrounding them, wrapping them in warmth, keeping the silence comfortable.  
Keiji’s mind flashed back to the previous year and the countless afternoons the two of them had spent just like this. After Kou and Tetsu started university, it was much harder to see them, and he suddenly realized how hard their relationship must have been on Kei. Keiji had been determined to make extra time to visit him over the year. But once he began university courses as well, it became even more difficult.  
He was pulled from his thoughts by a sharp shudder.  
“Kei? What-?”  
“I miss you guys. So much. You’re all in Tokyo, living together and busy with your own lives, and I… I have nothing to give. I-”  
“Stop, love. Is this why you’ve been so distant lately?”  
“I thought it would hurt less. If I wasn’t so attached. But it’s worse, Keiji. It’s so much worse.”  
Keiji moved their coffee to the side table before straddling his younger boyfriend’s legs, sitting just above his knees. He took Kei’s face in his hands.  
“I will tell you this as many times as you need to hear it, but you listen to me, Tsukishima Kei. I love you. Kou and Tetsu love you.” He kissed Kei’s forehead. His cheeks. “We love you, alright? And we miss you like crazy.” 

His hands slide down damp cheeks, down, down, before stopping on his shoulders.  
“We may all live together, but there’s still a hole. And it won’t be filled until you’re there. Understand?”  
He rested their heads together and closed his eyes.  
“I know it’s hard, love. I know it was hard last year when we didn’t get to see Kou and Tetsu as often, and I know it’s been hard on all of us, not getting to see you as much this year. But we can make. It’s less than a year now, and we’ll all be together. If that’s what you still want, because that’s all we want. We want you with-”  
Kei cut him off, pulling him into a kiss. Fingers ran through soft hair, hands ran down backs, fingers gripped hips. ‘Love you’s mumbled against lips, cheeks, under ears.

Later, after moving to the bed, Keiji rested his head on Kei’s chest. Felt him breathe. Felt his heart beat. Felt his fingers run his hair.  
“I’ll try harder… not to shut off.”  
“That would be nice. And it would probably reassure Kou. I think he’s worried you’ve met someone else.”  
“What?” Kei asked, lifting his head to meet Keiji’s gaze, torn between laughing at the absurdity of it, and scoffing at the insult.  
“It’s been killing him, you pulling away. Being him, he would be happy that you’re happy, but… yeah, it’s been rough to see.”  
“But I haven’t… I’m sorry.”  
“Hush. No one begrudges you your feelings. But we’re here for you, any time you need us, alright?”  
Kei nodded and held him closer. Every moment was precious. Every touch stowed away for later, when, even though they were in his heart, he was alone.  
Only, too soon, the time came for Kei to get to volleyball practice.  
“Do you want me to walk you back to the station first?” Kei asked, as he pulled on his shoes.  
“I’d actually like to walk with you to practice, if you don’t mind?”  
“You know, you’ve been so worried about me, I haven’t asked about you… have you been okay?”  
Keiji sighed as he rubbed his face, ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Mostly. Sometimes, the two of them can be too much and I feel… I miss you, too, love. And the balance you bring. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can.”  
“Okay.” Kei took his hand and they headed off towards Karasuno. 

That afternoon, after leaving his boyfriend in the capable hands of his team, after promising to text when he got home safely, after getting very little studying done at the library, Keiji trudged home.  
He put his shoes in their slot in the entryway and made his way to the main bedroom, ignoring the voices in the kitchen. He threw himself onto the bed and rolled up in one of the extra blankets. Sighed into the muffled world, and relaxed into the quiet. Momentarily.  
“Keiji?” Kuroo’s voice was soft, punctuated by a gentle knock. He waited another moment before he stuck his head in. “Hey. You didn’t let us know you were home.”  
“Sorry,” came the muffled response.  
Bokuto stuck his head over Kuroo’s shoulder.  
“Did you get all your work done? Dinner’s almost ready. ‘Kaashi?” At the lack of response regarding food, the two men in the doorway shared a look.  
There was a choked cry from the bed, spurring Koutarou and Tetsurou into motion. They hurried over and crawled in, cuddling up next to Keiji.  
“Babe, what’s wrong?” Tetsu asked, his voice low. Calming.  
“Went to Sendai with Kei. He thinks we don’t need him anymore since we all live together. He’s been pulling away so it wouldn’t hurt as much.”  
“That’s-”  
“Shit,” Tetsurou said, his face in his hands. “I haven’t been able to text him for about a week.”  
“Me either. I just thought he’d get yours, and he wouldn’t be so mad. But if you didn’t and I didn’t…”  
“It means he got one text from me, confirming his visit,” Keiji said. “Last week was hell, and we all…”  
“We suck.”  
“He’s so lonely and I hate it. I hate not being there for him.” Keiji leaned into Tetsurou’s touch, as he wiped away Keiji’s tears.  
“We’ll just have to figure something out. We’re not going to leave him alone, though, alright, ‘Kaashi? We’ll do better and take care of him.”


	2. Late August 2014

Kei leaned against the gym wall, eyes closed, half listening to Yamaguchi talk to the first and second years about what to expect over the next seven days of volleyball camp. He’d heard it all before, and he’d experienced it twice.   
But never alone. His fists clenched as he remembered. Keiji wouldn’t be here this year. For the first time, for his last year, he was alone at camp.  
Squeaky shoes. Balls smacking the floor. Familiar. Comforting. He could do this. He enjoyed doing this. 

“Lev!”  
Kei’s eyes flew open, hearing Hinata yell to the tall Nekoma player. And his heart rate increased. Because standing along the wall with the Nekoma coach and manager, was Tetsu. Tetsu, who had told Kei he couldn’t meet up for dinner this week, because he was busy. Tetsu, who had avoided all talk of camp for the last week.   
When their eyes met across the gym, Kei glared, before turning away and back to his team.   
He didn’t know why he was surprised when Yamaguchi stopped speaking and quickly dismissed everyone.   
“Good morning, Kuroo-san. It’s a nice surprise to see you.”  
“Yamaguchi-kun. Good to see you. It’s been awhile. Mind if I borrow your middle blocker?” Tetsu asked with a wink.  
“Of course. We start in five minutes.”  
Kei took a deep breath before turning around, a neutral expression pasted on his face.  
“Can I help you, Kuroo-san? I’m trying to prepare for a match.”  
Tetsurou covered his surprise quickly and gave his boyfriend a small smile.   
“It’s good to see you, Tsukki. Is that the only greeting I get?”  
“My apologies, Kuroo-san. I was under the impression I wasn’t worthy of your time this week. Your old team, it would seem, is. Please excuse me,” Kei growled under his breath. He turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand gently grabbing his arm. His voice was quiet, only for Kei.   
“Kei, I’m sorry. We wanted to surprise you. We all had the week off, and the Nekoma group chat was joking about me coming by, so we got in touch with our old coaches and asked if we could help out. We’ll be busy during games, but breaks and free practices, we’re all yours. I mean, if that’s okay?”  
Kei nodded and gave a slight bow.   
“I’d… really like that. Tetsu.” He turned as the ref blew the whistle. “But now I need to go destroy some cats. Please excuse me.” Kei walked back to his team, his heart warm from the sound of Tetsu’s deep laugh.  
Hinata gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder.   
“You didn’t tell us Kuroo-san would be here, Tsukishima!”  
“They didn’t tell me they were coming.”  
“They? Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san are here too? Oh man. We need to play some three- on- three later. It’ll be amazing. Hey, Tobio! The Tokyo boys are here. Wanna get in on a three-on-three tonight?”  
Kei rolled his eyes as his teammates made plans to steal his boyfriends later, but he didn’t mind. Not really. The excitement of playing against them again was thrilling. All three still played at the college level, and Bokuto was in line for the Olympics team.  
It was looking to be an exciting week after all.

They didn’t play Fukurodani until the third game of the morning. Karasuno entered the second gym and Kei caught Keiji’s eye immediately. He gestured to meet outside quickly, and gave Yamaguchi a quick excuse.   
A quick glance around, and Kei threw himself into Koutarou’s arms the moment he turned the corner behind the gym.   
“This was your idea, wasn’t it? Thanks, Bo.”  
“Tsukki, we’d never pass up an opportunity to spend an entire week with you!”  
Kei smiled and kissed him quickly before turning to Keiji.  
“You told them, huh?”  
“None of us want you to feel alone, love.” He pulled Kei into a hug. “I missed you.”  
“Missed you, too. And I’m really glad you’re here.”  
He pulled away, before giving both of them a smile.  
“And just to let you know, Hinata and Kageyama are already planning a three-on-three with us tonight.”  
“Haha! They think they have a chance, huh?”  
“Well, we have been to Nationals twice, you know.” He gave them a playful wink before heading back into the gym for the game. 

After the last match of the day, Kei dropped to the floor. They had only lost two of their games, which was in stark contrast to their first year at the away games.   
He and Yamaguchi started their stretches together, but he could still hear the excited chatter of the first and second years.   
“Did you see him? He was terrifying!”  
“Yeah, but he’s from Tokai. He’s one of the best players in the country!”  
“No, no, but did you see? Fukorodani had two guys come back. One from Tokai and one from University of Tokyo.”  
“I know. I’m so jealous. Don’t we have any famous alumni?”  
Kei snorted and rolled his eyes, while Yamaguchi chuckled behind his hand.   
“They’d be eating this up, you know. Maybe you should introduce them to your team.”  
“And deal with the fangirling all week? No thank you.”  
“You may not get a choice.”  
Kei groaned as he saw all three of them heading towards his team. Luckily, the rest of the team saw them as well and quieted down.  
Keiji was the one to approach them directly.   
“Good evening, Yamaguchi-kun. You and your team played well today.”  
“Thank you, Akaashi-san. Fukurodani gave us a good challenge.”  
Kei sat back and watched his team. Their reactions were too much, and all they’d seen was Keiji and Yamaguchi greet each other. He was not looking forward to tomorrow’s gossip.   
“I was wondering if we could borrow Tsukishima-kun for free practice. Kuroo-san has a few new tricks he’d like to share, and Bokuto-san never tires of spiking practice.”  
Keiji’s face was neutral, but his eyes. Kei hid a smile. Those eyes held nothing but mischievousness. Yamaguchi must have seen it as well.  
“Of course. Just return him before lights out.”  
“I’m not a library book, you know.” Kei grumbled as he got up and gathered his things, trying his best to ignore the excited whispers of his team mates. He followed the older three out of the gym without even looking back. 

The four boys made it to the empty third gym before Kei pulled Tetsurou to him.   
“I apologize for getting angry this morning. I’m really glad you’re here.”  
“Me too.”  
Kei smiled as two more pairs of arms wrapped around him. He relished the attention before pulling back.   
They set up the net and started catching up on the last few weeks. 

Over the next week, there was a lot of catching up. Because it didn’t matter that they spoke almost daily, or texted throughout the day. There was always something that was better told in person. Between practice sets. During meals. After hours, when they should have been practicing. Or sleeping.   
Like now, when the lights of the gyms were out, and the doors locked up. The four of them lay side by side at top of the hill. The full moon above them, their only light. Heads rested on arms. Hands linked. Contact.   
“Only six and a half months, right, Tsukki?” Kou asked. It didn’t sound right. Forlorn.   
“That’s the plan, Kou. A week or so after graduation.”  
“I can’t wait to see you graduate, Kei. You’ll look stunning in that uniform,” Tetsu teased.   
“I wear that uniform almost daily. I’ll look drab at best.”  
“I hate to say this,” Keiji said, turning to face Kei. “But I agree with Tetsu. You’ll look astounding.”  
Even after two years, their blunt honestly still astounded Kei. Especially with regards to himself.  
“You guys really don’t need to make the trip. It’s not that big of a deal.”  
“You made that trip for all three of us, love. Don’t even consider us not coming up for your graduation.”  
Graduation. The end of one journey, the beginning of another. College. Jobs. Life…  
“Yes, well. I have to survive the year, first. This years group of first years are definitely something. I think they all may end me.”  
It was all coming fast. Too fast. He just needed to slow it down. Just a bit. Because as much as he wanted to finish high school and move to Tokyo with them, he was still terrified of all the unknown.


	3. Late September 2014

Kei squatted against the wall, drying his face with his towel. Coach Ukai had been particularly rough on them all practice, and had finally given them a ten minute break.  
“Are you heading to Tokyo this weekend?” Yamaguchi asked. He stretched his legs out in front of him, looking up at his friend.  
“No. I won’t be able to make it for a couple more weeks. We’re trying to spread out visits between projects and games. Keiji’s work schedule mixed in with Kou and Tetsu’s volleyball makes it really hard…”  
“Or they could be making up excuses,”muttered Yamoto, the second year libero, from his spot a few feet away.  
Kei pushed off the wall, pulling himself to his full height.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I…I… well don’t you think it’s weird? Three college dudes,waiting for a high school kid?”  
Kei stepped back, as if the short boy on the floor had just side-kicked him in the chest.  
“We were all in high school when-”  
“And I saw you all practicing at the away games. Maybe they just felt sorry for you, because you needed so much extra help?” He took Kei’s flabbergasted look as encouragement to go on. “Maybe they thought it was fun to mess around with you since you’re so far away? I mean, why else-”  
“You need to stop,” Yamaguchi interrupted, now on his feet next to Kei. “You have no right-”  
“They approached me, you little whelp,” Kei finally spit out. “They invited me for practice. I’m not this good because I begged for help. I’m this good because Keiji, Koutarou and Tetsurou are the nicest people you’ll ever meet, and they didn’t give up on me. And over two and a half years, we’ve been able to build an amazing relationship, because they believed in me. And you," Kei sneered, glaring down at the shorter player, "have no right to belittle that.”  
Kei turned on his heel and marched out of the gym. He could hear Hinata lay into the libero, but he didn’t care.  
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi ran to catch up. “Hey, you okay? He was totally out of line. I- ”  
“I’m going home.”  
“Okay. Do you want me to stop by after practice?”  
“Not that home. I have a train to catch.”  
“Oh. Well, I guess I’ll see you Monday? Tell the Tokyo boys I said hi.”  
“I will. Thank you.”  
Kei changed in record time, and checked the train schedule as he grabbed his bag and left the clubroom. There should still be enough in the train fund, and he’d call his mom on the way to the station. 

 

Kei let himself into the apartment a few hours later. A dark silence met his greeting, and a quick look around confirmed it for him. He was alone.  
He contemplated heading to the back bedroom. It was his room officially. Unofficially, it was the office and Quiet Room. A secluded place they can use for some quiet, alone time. He and Keiji use it the most often. And everyone knows, when someone is in there, they are not to be bothered.  
But… he came so he wouldn’t have to be alone. He really needed to be with them right now.  
Kei turned on his heel and headed towards the main bedroom. He crawled straight to the center of the king size bed, not even bothering with lights, and buried his face into the pillow. Kuroo. The smell of his shampoo was suddenly overwhelming. The last three weeks suddenly crashed into him. His chest tightened and his eyes burned. Too much. Everything was too much and he wasn’t sure how much more he could handle alone.  
He woke later to a soft voice.  
“Tsukki, when did you get in?” Kuroo asked, as he wrapped his arm around Kei’s waist and pulled him closer.  
“6:30ish?”  
“Babe, you should have texted us. Sorry we weren’t here.”  
“Didn’t want to interrupt your Friday night. Time is it?”  
“A little before ten. And you’re never an interruption. But I thought you weren’t coming for a couple more weeks. Did something happen?”  
“Couldn’t wait. Where’re Kou and Keiji?”  
“Stopped at the store. Should be home in a minute.”  
The front door slammed shut at that moment, and Kei closed his eyes. He heard murmured voices, then Koutarou stuck his head in the bedroom.  
“Hey, Tets, um, whose shoes are- Tsukki!”  
Koutarou jumped onto the bed and pulled Kei into a bear hug, bringing out a startled laugh from Kei.  
“Missed you, Blondie. I didn’t know you were coming. Did you tell us you were coming? I normally remember…”  
“No, sorry. Last minute decision.”  
“I love those,” Kou said, with a big smile. Kei returned it, but couldn’t pull up the same excitement. He was in the middle of two of the people he loved the most, but something still wasn’t right…  
“Hey, did I hear you say Kei was here?”  
“Keiji,” Kei whimpered, as he scrambled over the bed. He pulled Keiji to him.  
“What’s wrong, love?” A soft voice asked, full of caring and concern. His guardian angel. His anchor. And just like earlier, everything that had been happening washed over Kei, and hot tears finally slid down his face, his chest heaving as he tried again and again to get enough oxygen into his body.  
Arms tighten around him. Kisses in his hair. On his forehead. Hands rubbing his back.  
And finally. Finally. He was able to calm down and take a step back.  
“Sorry.” Kei rubbed his eyes before focusing on the floor.  
“Never be sorry for being upset. Do you want to talk about it?” Keiji asked.  
Kei nodded, and they crawled onto the bed, between Tetsu and Kou. And that was something he would be forever grateful for- their ability to make him comfortable enough to share with them. He didn’t have to hide his feelings. He didn’t have to fear their ridicule or deprivation. He trusted them completely, and when needed, he could confide in them. Like now.  
Once they all got comfortable, Kei began, eyes locked on the ceiling.  
“It appears that, despite their reluctant respect for my volleyball abilities, I have not yet earned the… affection of my younger teammates.”  
Tetsu snorted quietly, followed by a quick “Sorry. Go on.”  
“They haven’t stopped talking about you three since camp. I somehow ended up bombarded by questions that first week back because they knew we did extra practices together…”  
Kei reached down and found Tetsu’s hand on his stomach, and slid their fingers together. Tetsu squeezed them in encouragement.  
“I don’t know if they overheard me and Yamaguchi, or Hinata and Kagayama, or something, but they found out that Kou and Tetsu are together. One thing led to another… I don’t know how any of these connections were made… two of the second years started pining over Keiji, which may have been sweet, if it wasn’t so creepy.”  
“Hmm, Keiji is pine-after-able, right, Kou?”  
“Definietly, dude. I pine all day.”  
“Will you two shut up, please?”  
“They’re right. I pine for you all week,” Kei added, smiling at the soft kiss on his cheek.”  
“I do, too, Kei. Only for you.”  
After the indignant squawks and reassurances, they all quieted down to let Kei finish.  
“Hinata finally lost it. ‘Dude, quit drooling over Tsukishima’s boyfriend. It’s gross.’ Which, no offense, was mortifying enough, without Kageyama. And his innocently idiotic ‘But I thought all four of them were together. Did something happen?’ I couldn’t even respond…”  
“Tsukki…”  
“And if being double-outed wasn’t bad enough,” Kei went on, his voice rough and quiet, “I’ve overheard them all talking a couple of times. ‘What would they ever see in him?’ Blah, blah… as if I’m not wondering that myself everyday… I know it’s stupid. It’s just been building. Stupid comment on top of stupid comment. But today… I guess they decided secret meet-ups weren’t enough. I was talking to Yamaguchi about my next visit and one of them had the audacity to ask if I thought you all were serious… that this wasn’t some elaborate prank. And I… I hadn’t realized their opinion of me had gone so low. And I just needed to be here and feel…”  
Accepted. Real.  
Loved.  
And he did. Surrounded by the three people that care about him and believe in him the most.  
“I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say at one time, Tsukki,” Koutarou said, eyes wide in awe.  
And that’s all it took. Kei snorted, but the small giggle that escaped Keiji next to him set him off as well. And soon they are all laughing, cuddled together on their bed on a Friday night. 

 

Kei woke up alone the next morning, and for a second, in that brief moment between sleep and awake, he wondered if the entire trip was a dream. But then he reached for his glasses. And reached. And reached. No. This was definitely their bed at the apartment.  
He stared at the bedside table a moment longer than necessary. This is the first time in the year and a half that they’ve had the apartment, that he has been the last to wake up.  
His bare feet were silent on the hardwood as he made his way to the kitchen, where he found all three of them. His Tokyo Boys. At home, it’s easy to forget that he’s really a part of this. But here, the four of them work so well together. Like the three currently in the kitchen. Three…  
“Who’s trusting Kou in the kitchen?”  
“Oi! I resent that!”  
“He has greatly improved the past few months,” Keiji added, as he came over to give Kei a kiss. “We’re making you breakfast. It’s almost done.”  
“Me?”  
“Of course, Tsukki!” Tetsu sang across the kitchen. “All your favorites.”  
“But…why?”  
“It’s been over two years, love. Do we really still need an excuse to pamper you with your favorite things?” Keiji asked from his spot by Kei’s side.  
“No, sorry.”  
“And Kou’s been working on his miso soup for about three months now. It’s really good.” Keiji took Kei’s hand and led him to the dining area. “Let’s clear off the table. Those two have been using it as their main base since I kicked them out of the office last week.”  
“Why does that not surprise me? What did they do?”  
“It really wasn’t that bad, Tsukki. Don’t believe him,” Tetsu yelled from the kitchen.  
As they moved stacks of papers into neater piles, folded up cables, and closed up laptops, Keiji talked. Kei tried following along, but just hearing that soothing voice, in person instead of over the phone, was calming his nerves way more effectively than any video call.  
“Tetsu’s right… it wasn’t really that bad, but I have an exam and three large projects due soon. It’s been a bit stressful, to say the least. And those two and their shenanigans just pushed me a bit too far.”  
“Mhmm… but you’re liking it, right? Even though it’s challenging?”  
“What, living together?” Keiji continued after Kei’s affirmative nod. “I love it. Right now, the only thing that could make it better would be you being here all the time.”  
They sat down at the cleared table, and Keiji took his hands in his own.  
“I’m sorry your teammates said those horrible things. You do know, right? That we all love you?”  
“I… sometimes, when I’m having a bad day, or practice is going really poorly,and I’m not getting any blocks… I’ll question why… why you love me. But I never question that you do. You all made it very clear, pretty early in our relationship, how you felt, and I respect you all enough not to question you.”  
“Good.” Keiji responded with a small laugh, before pulling Kei to him for a kiss.  
“Hey, now. None of that at the table, you two,” Tetsu said, placing warm plates down in front of them. Kou followed with the bowls, and the serving bowl of soup.  
For once, Kei loaded his plate, as all of his favorites were placed in front of him. And despite his earlier teasing, they were all quite capable in the kitchen.  
As they enjoyed their breakfast, they talked. About upcoming games for Kei, about Kou’s Olympic team tryouts, about Keiji’s projects and Tetsu’s part-time job. About things they regularly talk about- on the phone, or on Skype. But it felt so much better, so much more real, doing it in person. And all the bitterness Kei had felt over the last twenty-four hours melted away. This was where he belonged. Where he fit in. His home.


	4. Early January 2015

“Shut up, Bokuto! Seriously! Do you not see that I’m busy right now?”  
“Tsu-”  
“Some of us have to work to get into college. Some of us aren’t good enough at volleyball to have the opportunity just handed to us!” Kei yelled. His fists were shaking at his sides, his face was red.   
“What on earth is going on in here?”  
Kei turned on Keiji and Tetsu as they entered the room.  
“He won’t be quiet in the quiet room!”  
Keiji and Tetsu shared a quick look before splitting up.   
“Kou, I’m going to the gym. How about I set for you for awhile?” Keiji took his hand and led him back to the other bedroom to change.   
Kei stared ahead, heartbeat slowly returning to normal as Tetsu shut the door.  
“Want to tell me what that was about?”  
“I already did.”  
“True, but all ‘Kaashi and I heard was you yelling in the quiet room. So why don’t you try again,” Tetsu said as he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands.   
Kei dropped back into his desk chair, crossing his long legs out in front of him.   
“I have to study. He wouldn’t be stop bouncing around and be quiet. I got cross.”  
“You’ve been studying a lot lately. Would it be so bad to take a break while you’re here? I mean, we don’t get to see you often, and-”  
“You won’t get to see me at all soon. Because I’m going to fail my entrance exams and be stuck in Sendai forever.”  
“Kei.”  
“I’m not good enough for a volleyball scholarship,” Kei continued, his voice barely carrying. “So, to get into a good college, so as not to fail at life, I have to pass the entrance exams.”  
“You can get into plenty of colleges taking those exams in your sleep.”  
“Not any in Tokyo.”  
Tetsu leaned forward and took Kei’s hands, pulling him to the bed, lying down so they are facing each other.   
“Tell me, Kei, do you doubt us? Or yourself? Because you’ve been trying to push us away again. And I want to know what I can do to help you.”  
“I don’t… I’m fine.”  
“You yelled at Kou. That hasn’t happened since the afternoon we moved in and you insisted on this room being the office.”  
“That’s not true. We’ve fought-”  
“Yelled, Tsukki. We heard you when we came in the front door.”  
Strong fingers ran through blond hair, rubbing small circles around Kei’s temple. Kei closed his eyes, curled into Tetsu, fingers grasping a soft grey t-shirt.   
“You all spent so much time helping me become a better player, and they still don’t want me. I wanted to play so badly… but I’m not good enough. So I have to focus on studying now. So I can-”  
“You do know we don’t care if you play volleyball or not, right?”  
“It’s what we are.”  
“No, babe. That’s what introduced us. That’s what helped us get to know each other. But that’s not even the tip of all that we are.”   
Tetsu carded his fingers through Kei’s hair, massaging his scalp. He kissed his forehead. And let him sleep. 

Kei jerked awake to the sound of the front door.   
“What’s that?” He mumbled, the sleep fog still surrounding him.   
“Keiji and Kou are home.”  
“That was quick.”  
“You’ve been out for an hour and a half.”  
“Shit. I have too much to do. I have to-”   
“You need to talk to Kou. Tell him what you told me. Explain.”  
“But… fine.”

Kei sat on the edge of the couch, back straight, hands clenched into fists on his lap. He hated waiting, but Kou always watched television after a workout. It didn’t matter if the workout was planned or not. He got home, showered, and watched television. Like clockwork. And so unlike everything else about Koutarou.   
Loud, spontaneous, always in a good-mood Kou. Unless something knocked him down.   
Like Kei did.   
The world was never as nice of a place when Kou was upset. 

“Oh, you’re in here… I’ll just-”  
“No! Please, Bo. Can I talk to you?”  
“I guess…” Koutarou made no move toward the couch,so Kei took his hand and sat both of them down.   
“Did Tetsu set you up to this? Because I-”  
“No. I mean, he told me to talk to you, but he didn’t… Kou, I am so sorry. You didn’t do anything to deserve that.”  
“It was the quiet room, and I wasn’t-”   
“That doesn’t matter. I was out of line, and I apologize.”  
Their gaze held, both searching… for sincerity, for forgiveness.   
Kou grinned and pulled Kei into a hug.   
“It’s okay, Tsukki! Do you wanna tell me what’s been bothering you?”  
Kei cuddled into Kou and let strong arms surround him. Yamaguchi used to tease him about how cuddly he became once he grew comfortable with his Tokyo boys. Because really. How out of character could he get?   
Especially with Kou, though, it was so easy to let him take care of him. So often, Kou was the immature one- ridiculous pranks, over-zealous responses to absolutely everything. But then there were times like now, when Kei remembered why he’s with Kou. He’s kind and a fabulous listener, and he’s protective. He would never let anything happen to any of them.   
But he had to be here for Kou to protect him.   
Kei’s chest tightened.   
“I’m scared. No one wants my volleyball and-”  
“You’re amazing at volleyball! You-”  
“I’m not good enough, Kou. And if I don’t do well on the entrance exam… if I can’t get into a school in Tokyo… I can’t live here. With you guys. And I want to be good enough for you. I’m so proud of you. And Keiji and Tetsu… I want to give you a reason to be proud of me.”  
The sofa dipped before arms wrapped around Kei from behind as well, breath soft in his ear.   
“We’re already proud of you, love. And proud of being with you.” Keiji kissed his cheek and squeezed him tighter.   
Kei pulled back just enough for Kou to take his face in his hands.   
“I love you, and you’re brilliant, and I’m sorry I interrupted your studying. I’ll try to hold back my excitement next time.”  
“What were you so excited about anyway?”  
“You haven’t gotten to tell him yet?” Keiji asked, eyes meeting Kou’s around Kei.   
“It’s been a bit of a rough afternoon! So, Tsukki, guess what I found out yesterday?”  
Kou vibrated with energy, and Kei’s eyes widened. No way. There was no way… it was still too early. They were still supposed to be another month or so with their decision…  
“Bo…”  
“I'm going to the Olympics! I made the team!”  
Kei smiled, slow and dangerous. He pushed Koutarou back against the couch and straddled his lap. Hands grabbed strong shoulders and he rested their foreheads together.   
“Congratulations, Koutarou.” He kissed him deeply, before whispering in his ear. “I’m really fucking proud of you.”  
Strong hands grabbed his hips as he pressed his lips to the sensitive skin just below Kou’s ear.  
“Th…thanks, Tsukki.”  
“We should celebrate. Maybe after dinner?”  
“Or now. Now works.”  
Kei laughed and kissed him again.  
“So impatient. But I had an early lunch, and it’s been a long afternoon.”  
“Lucky for you, I made reservations then,” Tetsu said from the doorway. “Because getting into a nice place in Tokyo on a Friday night is impossible.”  
He helped Kei off Koutarou’s lap, and kissed his cheek.  
“Dinner’s on me, gentlemen. Let’s go.” 

Their dinner out went as many of their gatherings do- Kou and Tetsu being their loud, boisterous selves. Kei and Keiji snarking and teasing their way through dinner.   
On the way home, Keiji took Kei’s hand and rested his head on his shoulder as they watched their other two lovers, just on this side of tipsy, dance down the street ahead of them.  
“I’m really glad you came this weekend. I’m not sure how much longer he would’ve been able to not tell you.”  
“I’m sorry I missed it. Soon though, right? I can…”  
“It’s already your home. We’re just waiting for you to join us.”  
“You… I’m hoping to join you.”  
Kei laughed at the horrified look Keiji gave him before kissing his forehead.  
“At The University of Tokyo, Keiji. I’m trying to get into UT. And as you may have surmised from my outburst earlier, I’m terrified.”  
“It’ll be fine. You helped me prepare last year. I can return the favor, you know.”  
“You have your own work. I can’t-”  
“Kei, the exam is next week. I can spare a couple hours between now and then to help. You don’t have to do this alone.”  
They walked the last few blocks home in silence. Kei only had a day and a half with them, and he could easily spend the entire time in the quiet room, alone. But he missed studying with Keiji, and snarking at Tetsu’s smartass comments, and finding a new way of seeing something after talking to Kou. He nodded definitively as they enter their building.   
“Alright,” Kei said. And even though they had spent the last ten minutes in silence, Keiji smiled as if no time had passed.   
“Good. We can start after breakfast.”  
“But tonight-”  
“Is booked,” Tetsu whispered in his ear as they crowded into the elevator. And that voice… deep and wanting. Kei shivered and closed his eyes, before he felt hair tickling his other ear.  
“You promised me a celebration, Tsukki. And I’m ready to collect.”  
And wow… what happened to the two merry idiots dancing in the street a moment ago? How did they always switch so easily?  
It had taken him so long to open up to them. So long before he trusted them with more than holding hands and stolen kisses. So long before he was comfortable talking to them about what he liked, or wanted to try out, or what he was too uncomfortable with.   
And they were all okay with that… with waiting for him. Slowly, oh so slowly, he’d been opening up more and more.   
He reached back and grabbed Kou’s hand, hiding his smile.   
“Alright then. Let’s go celebrate.”


	5. Mid-January 2015

The next couple weeks flew by. Kei stayed in Tokyo for his exams before returning to Sendai and throwing himself into his last few weeks of school. With the exams over, his focus returned to volleyball as they prepared for their third Nationals Tournament. 

The night before the games began found the third years huddled on Nekoma’s gym floor. The coach had been kind enough to let them stay at the school to shorten their drive to the competition.   
The first and second years had been shuttled off to bed, followed by Coach Ukai.   
“I can’t believe we made it this far.”  
“I can’t believe this is the last time we get to play together like this,” Hinata added. “But we’ll make it this year. We’re going to win.”  
Thinking over the teams they’d be playing, they actually have a chance. And if they were lucky, they’d get one more round with Nekoma. If they were really lucky, it would be-  
“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi nudged his shoulder, bringing him out of his reverie.  
“Sorry. What?”  
“Are they coming?”  
“I… I didn’t ask.”  
“What? Why not?” Hinata cut in. Kageyama kicked his foot.  
“Not your business, Shoyou,” he mumbled.  
“They’ve got a lot going on right now. I don’t want to bother them with something so trivial.”  
“Trivial? They all love volleyball. Why wouldn’t they want to come?”  
“Because they all play at the college level? And this is just a high school match?”   
“I think that’s a bit harsh, Tsukishima,” Yachi said, from Yamaguchi’s other side. “It’s something important to you. I think they’d want to come see you play.”  
“Yeah, well… why do we always end up talking about my relationships at stuff like this?”  
“You mean, besides the fact that you met all three of your boyfriends at a volleyball camp? Or besides the fact that they’re far away? And really cool?”  
A flash of Tetsu and Kou flooding the kitchen a few weeks ago popped into Kei’s head and he smirked.   
“Yeah, they’re really not as cool as they pretend to be, Hinata,” he said, fondness creeping in. “I don’t know how Keiji deals with it alone all the time.”  
But not for much longer. Every day was a day closer to joining them. He had a countdown on his calendar at home. He planned on moving to Tokyo about a week after graduation, and then get a job until he’d, hopefully, be starting Tokyo University in the fall.   
If he didn’t get in… well, that was definitely thinking he didn’t need the night before a National tournament.   
He brought his attention back to the present. Back to this group of people he had spent the last three years training with. Celebrating with. Experiencing defeat with…   
“We’ve got a Nationals title to win tomorrow,” Kei said, awe and excitement coursing through him.   
“Hell yeah, we do!” Hinata yelled.   
All five of them filled the gym with laughter and cheering as they got up to finally head to bed. 

The first two games were brutal, but they had won. They made it to the second day, as did Nekoma and Fukurodani.  
Kei stared at the bracket with the flashlight on his phone. He hadn’t received any texts, which wasn’t too unusual, what with their conflicting schedules. But still…  
He threw his phone onto his bag. No use dwelling. He dug the palms of his hands into his eyes. This wasn’t the time. Two games down, four to go. If they wanted to take Nationals, everyone would have to give one hundred percent. He didn’t have time to be distracted. 

Two more games. Two more wins. One against Fukurodani, no less. They had finished playing hours ago, but Kei’s excitement still surged through his veins. The rest of the team felt the same way if the rampant energy flying around the room was anything to go by.  
Kei rolled to his side and caught Yamaguchi smiling at him.   
“If we both win tomorrow, ,we’ll get our final high school game against Nekoma.”  
“So no pressure, huh, captain?” Kei’s voice was more fond than sarcastic, and Yamaguchi’s smile got even brighter. Kei can’t help but smile back.   
They’ve made it further than Karasuno ever has, and they’ve all earned their excitement. Even if they do lose their next game, they only have reasons to be proud.   
The vibration from his phone pulled his attention from his oldest friend, and a smile lit his face as he read.  
“They say congratulations, and that, despite previous allegiances, we should make sure to destroy Nekoma tomorrow night.”

T- As if I would ever consider doing anything less.   
T- Thank you.

 

Kei stared at his hand, red from the last block. He heard muffled cheering behind him. Beside him. Above him. It had been an amazing game. Drawn out and challenging in the best way. And he had stopped the final spike.   
They did it. They made it to the finals.   
Hinata jumped onto his back and Yamaguchi and Kageyama threw their arms around him as well. And suddenly, the noise crashed down on him. 

 

Lev cheered with the rest of Nekoma as Tsukishima blocked the final spike. It was their final chance, and they all made it.  
He pulled out his phone and pulled up the Nekoma group chat.

Haiba- Crows made it!  
Haiba- Cats vs. Crows in the finals tonight! 6pm!

 

Kei stared at the floor in front of him, chin resting on his knees. They had about ten more minutes before the final game. His final competitive volleyball game at Karasuno.   
They hadn’t gotten this far before, but the past two years, he had watched the final games with his Tokyo Boys. Even with classes, Kou and Tetsu had come to watch him and Keiji play last year.   
“You really didn’t tell them?” Yamaguchi asked. He was standing above Kei, but he refused to look up. Instead he scowled at a mark on the floor.  
“No.”   
“You’re wishing you had, aren’t you?”  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”   
Yamaguchi grinned and nudged his foot with his own.   
“Get up, Tsukki. We’re heading over to the main gym.”

They were silent in the hallway. The only sound their shoes. Kei could feel the excess energy. Excitement. Nervousness. The intense desire to win.   
It surrounded him, muffling his nerves. His regret.   
Flashes of memory. His first few games with Karasuno. His intense apathy towards the game. But they changed that. With their patience and insistent tutelage, they helped him grow into a competent player. A competitive player. A player that wanted to win- that wanted them to be proud of his abilities.   
He should have told them.

Hinata and Yamaguchi opened the gym doors, and the cheering surrounded them. Kei did a quick sweep of the audience before going to warm up. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but he hid a small smile when he saw the stands. Students, parents, neighborhood friends. Orange and black next to black and red. Both groups cheering loudly for their team on the floor. His final Battle of Garbage Dump. 

They were tied. Two sets each. Already at 23-24 in the fifth set. No one giving any ground. Karasuno was at set point.   
Kei chugged the water Yachi gave him, and then gave his fingers a tentative wiggle. He had tape on both hands, and, during the third set, had had his pinky popped back into the joint. Again. Nekoma’s spikes had been brutal. But he stopped them. Over and over.   
They were playing in perfect sync, and he almost didn’t want it to end. Almost.   
He was tired. They all were. His calves were cramping, and the balls of his feet were burning from jumping. And his hands… they’d be getting dipped into an ice bath before they left the gym…  
One more point. They only needed one more…   
Hinata pulled Kei out of his thoughts and into the huddle. Their last huddle.   
Huh. When had he gotten so sentimental?  
“Let’s finish this. Karasuno-”  
“Fight!”

Kei’s final block sent the ball up perfectly for Kageyama. Who wasted no time setting it to Hinata. His eyes were glued to the ball as it smacked the ground. On the other side of the net.   
It was silent. Heavy. Until that whistle blew.   
32-34.   
They did it.   
They became National Champions.   
The cheers crashed down on them, and Kei heard his voice in the midst of all the other yelling. Felt the blood rushing through his veins. Exhilarating. They lined up, and that’s when he heard it. Above all the other cheers.   
“TSUKKI!!”  
His gaze shot to the stands. Where? Where?  
There.   
There, between the two cheering areas. Kou, Tetsu and Keiji.   
They came. 

 

They found him in the main hall, sweaty, tired, but in good spirits. Celebrating with his team.   
And gave him no warning before they all threw their arms around him.   
And Kei didn’t even have the energy to complain about the excessive affection in front of his team.   
Because they were here. And Karasuno won.   
And sharing this with them…   
“How did you know we were playing?”  
“Group chat. It’s helpful. Occasionally.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Kou asked, as they all finally pulled apart.  
“You’ve all been so busy, I didn’t want to bur-”  
Keiji took Kei’s face in his hands.   
“You are never a burden, Kei. Please. You have to know that by now.”  
He nodded. He did.   
His fear of them watching him fail had been stronger. And not something he was ready to share…  
“Bokuto! Did you see that last spike?”  
“Hinata! It was amazing!”  
Kei took a step back and soaked it all in. His team. His former team mates. (When had they snuck in?) His boyfriends. Recounting every spike. Every dive.   
A hand slid around his waist and gave him a squeeze.   
“You were amazing out there,” Tetsu whispered into his ear.   
“It was nothing…”  
“Liar. I’ve stopped by a few Nekoma practices this year. I blocked for them a bit. I know the power behind those spikes.”   
Kei felt his face warm up for an entirely different reason.   
“Yeah, well. I’ve had a competent tutor the past couple years.”  
And if he let himself smile fully at that wonderful laugh, well. Yeah. 

It was definitely the perfect ending to his time in high school volleyball.


	6. Late January 2015

Keiji pushed send and stuck his phone in his pocket right as Tsukishima-san opened the door. She gave him a wide smile as she pulled him into a hug.  
“I didn’t know you were coming, Akaashi-kun. Is Kei expecting you?”  
“No, ma’am. Sorry for the intrusion. It’s actually a surprise visit. I know he’s been nervous about his exam results. I just wanted to make sure he was alright.”  
“Of course, go on up. He’s in his room.”

Keiji knocked once before slipping into his boyfriend’s room. The grin from the boy at the desk made his heart stutter.   
“What are you doing here?” Kei rushed over and pulled Keiji into a hug.   
“Do I need a reason? I missed you.”  
Kei pulled back with a raised eyebrow.  
“You came to check on me, didn’t you?” Kei asked, his voice slightly shakier than a moment ago. “I’m fine, you know.”  
“I don’t doubt that, but-”  
Tetsuro’s ring tone interrupted them, and Keiji snorted. Kei grabbed his phone, accepting the call, before he turned back to Keiji.  
“The idiot changed it, and I haven’t gotten around to fixing it. Hey, Tetsu. What’s up?”  
“Is Keiji with you?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Great. We’re going to face time, alright?” Without waiting for a response, Tetsu hung up.  
Kei answered the face time, as Keiji wrapped an arm around Kei’s waist and rested his chin on the taller boy’s shoulder so they could both be visible.   
“Where are you guys? It’s really loud.”  
“Oh, man. It is crazy here. So, we all know you’ve been freaking out about these results and-”  
“I haven’t been freaking out.”  
Keiji kissed his cheek.  
“Yeah, you have, love.”  
“Anyway,” Tetsu continued, “We wanted to surprise you.”  
Kei’s eyes widened as he heard Kou for the first time, yelling in the background. Suddenly, the screen went crazy, but he could hear Kou still yelling, and they’re running. Just as quick, they’re both on the screen, huge grins on their faces.  
“Tsukki! That’s your number right?” Tetsu asked, his excitement radiating. And it is. Behind Tetsu and Kou’s bouncing heads, in the middle of one banner, out of a dozen or so, was his number. It’s on the list.   
He did it.  
He made it to Tokyo. 

Keiji’s arms tightened around his waist, and he heard the congratulations whispered in his ear. Felt the kisses along his jaw. Yet Kei could only stare.   
Behind Tetsu, he watched as Kou took a picture, and his heart squeezed. These beautiful idiots were so excited for him. So proud.  
He choked out a laugh, lodged deep in his throat, and turned in Keiji’s arms.   
“I did it… I’m finally going to Tokyo.”  
“You are. And Tokyo is ready for you.” Keiji pulled him down into a kiss. “I love you.”  
There is a knock at the door, and Kei’s mom stuck her head in after an affirmative answer.   
“I just wanted to see if you boys needed anything. Is that Kuroo and Bokuto-kun I hear?”  
“Ah, yeah.” Kei held his phone up for her, and they all shared greetings before she turned back to her son.   
“They seem excited.”  
“They had good news,” Keiji cut in, a small smile for her, before he took Kei’s phone and moved to sit at the desk.  
“They went to University of Tokyo for me. I… my number’s there. I got in.”  
“You got… oh, Kei! I’m so proud of you.” He bent down to accept his mother’s hug, and let his own smile free.   
It wouldn’t be much longer now.


	7. Mid-February 2015

Valentine's Day

“What is this?” Kei asked, staring at the pile of chocolates on his desk. Yamaguchi looked around him and laughed.  
“It appears you’ve amassed a group of admirers, Tsukki.”  
“That’s not even amusing. Who would send me chocolates?”  
“Well, the Tokyo Boys? And there were those girls from the girls volleyball team that seemed a bit infatuated with you?”  
“That’s…” Kei dropped into his chair and stared at the pile a moment longer. He grabbed the top to packages. “I don’t even know these people.”  
He placed them to the side and snorted at the last three.  
“How did they even get these here?”  
“I’m sure they have their ways.”  
Kei traced his fingers over the labels, and he could easily distinguish who sent which package. Kou’s handwriting was thick and fast. Tetsu’s sharp. And Keiji’s- small and neat. One hundred percent legible. His lip quirked up as he put the three packages into his bag and pulled out his phone.  
“They haven’t done this before. It’s our third Valentine's Day together, and they’ve never… I didn’t send anything, Yamaguchi.”  
“Well, technically, that’s what White Day is for.” The smile was evident in his friend’s voice, and Kei ignored him. Instead, he pulled up their group chat.   
T- You are all ridiculous.  
T- Thank you.  
A- You’re welcome, love.  
K- Yay! You got them!  
B- Dude! You have to try mine first!  
T- I’m in class, Bo  
B- Bah. Not an excuse, Tsukki  
T- It is when the teacher’s in. I’ll talk to you later.   
He slid his phone back into his bag and went on with his day. He didn’t think about it again until he returned from lunch to three more small packages. And again when he opened his locker in the club room.   
“This is ridiculous.”  
Yamaguchi and Hinata laughed.  
“Looks like they’re making up for the last two years,” Yamaguchi said. He quickly got dressed and followed his team mates, leaving his frazzled friend behind.   
T- You really didn’t have to. 

T- I miss you


	8. Late February 2015

February 27, 2015

Kuroo’s eyes were fixed on the television, barely registering what was on the screen before his finger pressed the channel up button again. And again.  
His head hit the back of the couch as he stretched out his legs. He still felt it. Every squat. Every leg press. Even after his hot shower, the ache lingered.  
Eyelids heavy, he barely registered the warning that flashed onto the screen. Kuroo shot off the couch and ran to the master bathroom.  
“Bo! Get out of the shower now!” He slammed through the door and threw back the shower curtain.  
“What the hell, Tet-”  
“Earthquake.”  
Bo turned off the water, and took the towel Kuroo handed him. He dried quickly, and stumbled into his sweat pants as they hurried out of the room. They made it to the living room doorway before the floor began to tremble. 

 

Akaashi pulled his phone from his pocket as he exited the train. The train had stopped on an overpass when the warning was received, and they were having everyone evacuate to the station they had just passed. A young mother walked next to him, her infant in a wrap, close to her chest. As their eyes met, hers wide with fear, the first tremors began.  
Four minutes later, Akaashi held her arm, his other hand on the baby’s back. And the ground did not stop…

 

Kei stared out the window, his teacher’s voice droning on in English in the background, his pen tapping on the desk. Just one more class. Then he’d be able to leave for Tokyo for the weekend. His parents were already there, spending some extra time with Akiteru. The four of them would be having breakfast in the morning, so Kei would get to spend the evening with his Tokyo boys.  
Only a week of classes left…  
His attention shot to the front of the room as the warning issued over the loudspeakers. Kei caught Yamaguchi’s eye before he dropped to the ground and crouched under his desk. His hand fumbled in his bag for his phone. He needed to make sure Tetsu was okay…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four of them lay back on the hill, not touching, but close enough to feel the heat radiating off each other.  
“I can’t tell if I ran too much or if the ground’s moving,” Bokuto grunted, arm over his eyes.  
“Not even funny, man,” Tetsu said, eyes closed to the sun, but face serious. “I’m scared shitless of earthquakes.”  
Kei snorted before pushing up onto his elbows to look at Kuroo over Akaashi.  
“Seriously? You do know you live in Japan, right Kuroo?”  
“Exactly. Never know when the ground will win.”  
Akaashi took Kuroo’s hand and gave it a squeeze.  
“We’ll just have to keep each other safe, then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kei pulled up his texts with Tetsu. Just a quick-  
The floor jolted beneath him, and his phone hit the floor as he grabbed his desk legs. 

He stared at the spot on the the floor as it finally, finally… stopped moving. A moment later, he crawled out from under his desk, grabbing his chair to help keep his balance. He slowly picked up his phone and stared at the screen, unable to stop the shaking in his hand. He felt Yamaguchi grab his arm, so he slipped his bag onto his shoulder before allowing him to lead him outside. His focus was solely on his phone, as he tried to get his shaky fingers to hit the keys he needed.  
T- Phone was knocked out of my hand during quake. Are you alright?

Avoiding new cracks in the pavement and some fallen rubble from the side of the building, the third year classes met up in the courtyard.  
Yamaguchi led him to Yachi, Hinata, and Kageyama as soon as their teacher finished roll call.  
The four of them held a quiet conversation as Kei stared at his phone. No response. He went to their group chat.  
T- Are you guys alright? We’re okay, but it was pretty rough here. Assuming it hit down there, too?  
T- Stay safe. 

Kei just finished sending a text to his parents when Kageyama grabbed his arm. His eyes were wide.  
“Tsunami warning, idiot. We have to get to the roof.”

The third years crowded the eastern side of the roof, Kei and the others along the ledge. As they all sat to wait, it became eerily quiet. This many people in a small area, after a quake like that… there should’ve been more chatter. More reassurances.  
“My mom and Natsu are heading up the mountain pass,”Hinata said, his voice quiet, eyes glued to his phone screen. “The house was okay.”  
T- You were working out with Bo, right?  
“My parents are both headed here. It’s the closest high ground to their work,” Yamaguchi’s focus doesn’t leave his screen, but his free hand is tightly grasping Yachi’s.  
T- Is he still with you?  
Kei heard something about Yachi and Kageyama’s parents being in the States for the week, but everything was muffled. He can’t quite… ten minutes pass. Twenty. An hour.  
“Tsukishima!”  
Kei’s eyes darted to Hinata.  
“Have your parents texted?”  
“They’re in Tokyo with Akiteru…”  
Why wasn’t anyone answering?  
“Do you think it’s just a precaution? The tsunami warning? I mean, that’s not really normal…”  
“That quake was stronger than normal… who knows?”  
T- Please answer me, Tetsu.  
Yamaguchi scooted a little closer and nudged Kei’s shoulder.  
“You alright?”  
“I haven’t… I don’t know if Tetsu’s okay. I haven’t heard from any of them.”  
T- Stay safe, idiot  
“I’m sure-”  
“Oh my god.”  
“Hinata? What?”  
They looked up at the other boy, who was staring out over the town. Two sets of long limbs rushed to stand, to join their teammate, but then they could only stare at where Hinata was pointing.  
Unconsciously,they all stepped closer together.  
“This can’t be happening…”

 

Tetsu’s hands slowly pulled away from Kou’s waist as the ground stopped moving.  
“Is it done?”  
“Yeah, babe. It’s done.” Koutarou kissed Tetsu’s forehead, ran his fingers through soft hair. “I’m going to grab you some water, alright?”  
After he helped Tetsu to the sofa and covered him with a blanket, he went to the kitchen. Koutarou grabbed a glass from the cabinet, setting it on the counter a bit harder than necessary. Strong fingers gripped the counter, his forehead rested on the edge. He took a deep breath. And another. And another.  
Koutarou finally straightened up and filled the glass with cold water. A quick look around the kitchen and he smiled. Thanks to Kei and Keiji’s desire for a minimalist look, the three of them should be able to have the placed cleaned up in a day or two.  
He curled up next to Tetsu and handed him the water before he wrapped his arms around him. The television was still on from earlier, and they watched in silence as the news covered the damage.  
An hour or so later, they didn’t even notice the front door, as Keiji finally made it home. He called from the front hall as he put away his bag and shoes.  
“Hey, Tetsu, are you alright? Have they said what it registered at?”  
The other two boys still stared ahead, a short ‘8.4’ from Koutarou his only response.  
“Wow. Did you guys get the text from Kei? He said he’s alright. Where did it originate?” Keiji asked, as he made it to the living room to curl up on Tetsu’s other side.  
“He lied.”  
“Sendai.” They answered at the same time.  
“Wait, what? Who lied?”  
“Tsukki,” Koutarou answered. “It happened just outside of Sendai.”  
Keiji’s mouth opened in shock as he turned to the screen.  
No. There was no way this was happening. That was live helicopter footage. But it couldn’t be real… because that wasn’t water rushing over farmlands. It was rubble. Ruins of houses and stores, cars. Bits and pieces of burning destruction gliding straight towards…  
“Kei,” Keiji breathed out, his hand tightening in Tetsu’s.  
“I got a text to his brother,” Koutarou said, his eyes not leaving the screen. “His parents were already here, so the three of them are fine. They haven’t heard from Kei since after the earthquake. I mean, it’s perfectly reasonable that his battery died. Or it’s just… really loud? Yeah, he can’t hear the notifications.”  
Koutarou’s determination was admirable, but that fell flat even to Keiji’s ears. A few more moments of silence before-  
“The trains aren’t running.” Tetsu’s voice was slightly higher than normal, his eyes wide.  
“Tetsu-”  
“He won’t be able to make it down tonight.”  
“Tets-”  
“Maybe we should run to the store. He’ll be hungry when he gets here, we should stock up on-”  
“Tetsuro!” Keiji crawled onto his lap and took his face in his hands. “Love, you have to calm down. This is terrifying, but we have to stay calm. Until we know what’s going on.”  
Keiji could see the fear in dark brown eyes, could feel the hands on his waist shaking. He wasn’t one to make false promises, but…  
“We are all going to be fine. All four of us.” He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Tetsurou’s. His body relaxed, just a touch, when a third hand, warm and steady, rested on his back.  
“Tsukki’s stronger than all of us, Tets. If anyone can make, it’ll be him.”  
Tetsurou’s eyes slid closed and he slowly nodded. Keiji gave him a soft kiss, all love and reassurance, before he climbed off his lap and curled back into his side.  
They didn’t move from the couch for the rest of the evening. Watching the news and, once Koutarou retrieved Tetsu’s from the bedroom, checking their phones. Regular communication with Akiteru and their other friends. But besides a few texts checking on Tetsu right after the earthquake, and that first text to the group chat, no news from Tsukki. Or the rest of his team. 

Friday afternoon turned into evening, into Saturday morning. Into Sunday evening. Still nothing of their missing fourth.

March 2, 2015

He stared at the door in front of them. Dark, smooth wood, silver numbers he hadn't been sure he'd see again. As he raised his uninjured hand to knock, his companion spoke.  
“Are you sure this is alright? We really don’t want to cause an intrusion.”  
“It’ll be fine. Besides, I live here now, too.”

 

At the ringing of the doorbell, Tetsu tore himself away from the television, with Koutarou’s help pushing him off the couch. He grumbled out obscenities as the doorbell rang twice more as he got to the entryway.  
“What do you-” His eyes took in all three of them- tired, unsure. Safe.  
“Bo! ‘Kaashi!” Tetsu grabbed Kei’s hand and motioned Yamaguchi and Yachi to come in as well. They barely made it across the threshold when Tetsu pulled Kei to him. “We’ve been so worried about you.”  
Kei clung to him. Warm. Steady. Real.  
And finally…finally… after three days of terror and the unknown, he could feel. The tightening of his chest. The burning in his eyes. When he felt Koutarou’s lips on his cheek, and two more arms around him, Kei broke.  
Keiji watched from the doorway, the fear he’d been carrying all weekend swept away. His glance fell on Yamaguchi and Yachi, and he rushed to them. Dropping all decorum, he pulled them into a hug.  
“I’m so happy you're both alright.”  
Later, after reassurances were given and tears had stopped, Kei followed Keiji to the kitchen to help with tea while the other four got situated in the living room. He leaned back against the counter while Keiji pulled out the tea.  
“I know I shouldn’t have just brought them… I should’ve asked first. But can they stay for awhile? Yachi’s mom is in the States, and Yamaguchi’s… they’re still missing. I’d ask Akiteru, but he only has a one bedroom place, and my parents are already there for now. I… I’m sorry.”  
His good hand was clenched at his side, his eyes locked on his socks. They were new. Warm and dry. He had gotten them at the shelter over the weekend. After he had watched his entire town get destroyed and his best friend almost drown. Without his parents. Without his boyfriends.  
He hated these socks.  
Kei started when he felt a hand on his face, lifting his chin so he and Keiji were eye level.  
“They can stay as long as they need. I’ll take Kou and Tetsu to the store with me and talk to them about it, and you can help Yamaguchi and Yachi get settled.”  
“Thank you.”

In the living room, Yachi was half asleep on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, and his head was resting back on the couch. Tetsu and Koutarou were sitting across from them on the other couch, heads together, voices soft.  
“Do you know if Sugawara and Sawamura were still in Sendai?”  
“I think so. Tsukki said most of his upperclassmen stayed in the general area. There were a few really good schools up there, so they hadn't had plans to leave Miyagi. Why? What are you thinking, Tetsu?’  
“I’m thinking the Nekoma chat had a lot of questions about the well-being of our crow friends. And maybe we could help them out.”  
“Like a supply drive?”  
“I was thinking more living space, but that’s a good idea, too. Some may not want to come all the way to Tokyo.”  
“We could talk to the old coaches… maybe make it something more official,so they won’t brush us off.”  
Before Kei and Keiji could even return with the tea, Tetsu and Kou already had a few resounding ‘yes’s from their former team mates, and a time set up to meet with the coaches with their detailed plans.  
“You two look like you’re up to something,” Keiji said as he set down the tea tray on the small table between the two couches. Kei wormed his way into the small space between Tetsu and Kou, resting his head on Tetsu’s shoulder and taking Kou’s hand in his.  
“We are. But you’ll have to wait to hear about it until everything is more settled.”  
“Normally, that comment would terrify me,” Kei said, “but put into perspective with current events, I’m not even worried.”  
“Which may be even more terrifying,” Keiji said, his voice even quieter after noticing the state of their guests. Kei gave him the tiniest of smiles.

Yamaguchi’s eyes blinked open, heavy with his first real sleep in days. Kei’s form came into focus in the chair across from him.  
“Where’d everyone go?”  
“They ran down to the store. Keiji wanted to give us some time to talk, and get settled.”  
“Settled?”  
“Yes, settled. Come on. I’ll show you your room.”  
They adjusted Yachi so she was on a pillow instead of Yamaguchi’s shoulder, and Kei led him through the apartment.  
“This will be your bathroom. The four of us mainly use the master, so unless we’re all rushing to get somewhere at the same time, it’s yours.”  
He opened the door across the hall and led Yamaguchi in.  
“There’s extra bedding in the bottom drawer of the dresser. You’re closest to Keiji’s size. He stuck some extra clothes for you in the top two drawers. We can go out tomorrow to get-”  
“Are you sure about this?”  
Kei turned from where he was fiddling with the drawer handle to look at his friend. His best friend.  
“You’re family, Yamaguchi. For as long as you need or want it, everything here is yours as well. Now, please excuse me. I need to show Yachi her room as well. Please make yourself at home.”

He found her sitting up on the couch. She was smoothing her hair and looking around, confusion coloring her gaze.  
“I’m sorry, Yachi. I was showing Yamaguchi his room. I can show you yours now if you like?”  
“My room? I thought-”  
“You’re not spending the unforeseen future on the couch. Come on.”  
He led her through the kitchen to the other side of the apartment. Yachi took in everything. The shiny wood of the kitchen cabinets, the brightly lit rooms. The large windows along the wall.  
“This is a lovely home, Tsukishima. Thank you for allowing me to stay for awhile.”  
Kei stopped just outside the quiet room and turned to observe her. At some point over the last three years, they had gone from team mates to ‘You’re dating my best friend, we should get along’, to friends of their own volition. And even though he hadn’t known her nearly as long, she was now as dear to him as Yamaguchi.  
He opened the door and led her in.  
“I apologize for the clutter. We usually use this room as an office. We’ll clear it out a bit more this week.”  
“That’s no problem. You can keep your office, I’ll only use it to sleep-”  
“This is your room, Yachi. For as long as you need. Now, we, ah… we don’t really have… sleepwear… for someone your size. But I have a few clean t-shirts that you could use. We can go shopping in the next few days to find you something. Now the bathroom-”  
“Tsukishima-kun.”  
Kei froze. She hadn’t called him that outside of volleyball since first year.  
“Please don’t worry about me. I’ll be just fine. Thank you for your hospitality.” She gave him a slight bow and a smile.  
Kei took a deep breath, and allowed himself to relax as he he exhaled. His family and friends were safe. He was safe.  
He was home. Everything would be okay now.


	9. Mid- March 2015

It was coming closer. And it was coming fast. How did a shipping barge get all the way up here?   
Yamaguchi. Get back. You’re going to fall, idiot. No. No, it won’t be fine.  
Not even thinking, Kei grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm as the other boy fell. He barely noticed Kageyama at his side, reaching down for his other arm. Yelling to grab his hand.   
All he heard was the crashing. Of water. Of wood. Of metal. Less than a story below, in a three story building, the water crashed through the glass, into the building they were standing on.   
Another crash. He lost his grip as pain shot up his arm, and he fell back from the ledge. Yamaguchi flailed to the side as he went from two hands holding him up to one.   
He was going to fall. He was going to fall…

 

“Tadashi!” Kei shouted. Sat straight up in bed. Arm throbbing. Eyes not adjusting.   
He jumped at the gentle hand on his arm.  
“Kei, love? Look at me.”  
Keiji. That was Keiji’s voice. Rough with sleep, but gentle. Cautious.   
No water. No barge.   
He was home. Tadashi was safe. In the room next door.  
Breathe in. Breathe out.   
Arms pulled him close, wrapping him in comfort. Love.   
He didn’t fall back to sleep when they lay back down. He could feel his entire being shaking.   
With fear. With relief.   
He counted every breath Keiji took, every rise and fall of his chest. He counted every snore from Tetsurou. Every squirm from Koutarou.   
His heart rate slowed, and his body relaxed, and he counted.   
But he did not sleep.


	10. January 2016

“Have a seat, Akaashi-San. I’ll be right with you.”  
Keiji sat in front of his professor’s desk and watched the slightly older man grab two files from a large pile.  
“Is everything alright, sir? Was my last paper sub-par?”  
The shorter man straightened up and opened the top file, rifling through the neatly organized papers.  
“No, your last paper was fine. As were the others before it. That’s actually what I wanted to speak with you about.” He finally met Keiji’s gaze and smiled. “Your work has been exemplary, Akaashi-san, this semester, as well as your previous semesters.”  
“Thank you, sir. I quite enjoy the subject matter.”  
“Good. I’m glad to hear that, because I’ve been contacted by a prestigious institution about you. They have seen your work, and they want you for a year-long intensive program. Should you choose to go, you will be working with a focus on artificial intelligence in programming.”  
Keiji’s heart rose, and then dropped. Go. The idea of the program was thrilling. But leaving the University of Tokyo would be difficult…  
“Go, sir?”  
“United States. Northwestern University, Chicago, Illinois.”  
As would leaving the country… for an entire year. Keiji’s hands clenched in his lap.  
But this program…  
No. It would only be a year. 365 days. And this was an amazing opportunity.  
“What can you tell me about the program, sir?”

 

An hour and a half later, Keiji was just inside the apartment, pacing, a large file clenched in his hand. He’d been there for about ten minutes when Kei found him.  
“Hey, I was just going to text you to see if everything was alright.”  
Keiji froze and his heart clenched. Kei’s smile was warm. Welcoming. Home. Is that really something he can leave for-  
“I need to talk to you guys,” he blurted out. “Is everyone here?”  
“Uh, yeah. They’re in the kitchen.”

Once all of them were on the couch, Keiji resumed his pacing.  
“Apparently, my work has qualified me for a year-long intensive study. My professor was contacted by another university, and if I want the spot, it’s mine.”  
“Keiji, that’s amazing!”  
“That’s so cool,babe.”  
“You deserve it. You’re always working so hard.”  
He gave them a smile before interrupting their congratulations.  
“I told him I’d need some time to consider. And talk it over with you and my parents.”  
“But,this is a huge opportunity. You can’t just pass-”  
“It’s in America,” Keiji cut in, interrupting Tetsu. “It’s in the middle of a country on the other side of the world. For a year.”  
He’s met with silence and held back another smile as all three of them slump back onto the couch simultaneously.  
Finally, Kou broke the silence.  
“When?”  
“In about six months. I’d be taking an intensive English course during that time.”  
“Well, shit.”  
“Wow.”  
“I know this is a lot to throw at you guys.”  
The three on the couch shared a silent look, the meaning quick and clear.  
“Well, there's only one option, really,” Tetsurou started.  
“What’s that?”   
“We’re all going to be getting really good at English, really quickly.”  
Keiji’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled.  
“Really?”  
“Of course. Do you really think we’d say no to something this important?”  
“No, just… I’ll be gone for a really long time.”  
“Yeah, and we’ll miss you. But this isn’t something you can pass up.”  
There was a brief pause as Keiji let that sink in, before-  
“I’m going to Chicago!”  
Kou and Tetsu jumped off the couch and threw their arms around Keiji, spinning in a circle.   
In all the excitement, none of them noticed Kei slide off the couch and retreat to the quiet room.

 

Which is where Kou found him later, once dinner was ready.   
“Hey, Tsukki?” he asked, knocking lightly on the door before sticking his head in. “Come eat?”  
“I’m not hungry.” Kei was sprawled on the bed, his head hanging over the edge. Kou shut the door and crawled onto the bed next to him.   
“Why are you hiding?” He asked, sliding their hands together.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Liar. I may not be as observant as Keiji and Tetsu, but I know you. And you left before celebrating with us. So.”  
Oh. So maybe they did notice.   
“I’m a horrible person.” Kei’s voice was gravelly. His eyes red-rimmed. He hated himself just a little bit for that lack of self-control. But still. “I don’t want him to go.”   
“Well, none of us want that.”  
“I just… don’t want him to know.”  
“Ah. You’re taking some selfish time.”  
“Excuse me?” Kei sat up and turned to Koutarou, yanking his hand away. Kou shrugged and crossed his arms across his chest, eyes still focused on the ceiling.   
“It’s something Keiji told me to do in high school. It was after a really bad set, and I was crashing. Real hard. But this time, instead of just ignoring me like he usually did, he yelled at me.”  
“Yelled at you. Keiji?”  
“I know, right? ‘Bokuto-san, take your damn selfish time, get your shit together and then get your head back in the damn game. We need you.’” He met Kei’s gaze and smiled. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard him curse like that, before or since. But, hey, it’s stuck with me, so it must’ve worked.”  
He sat up and pulled Kei with him so they were leaning against the headboard. Once they were settled, Kou placed a soft kiss on his shoulder and continued.  
“So you need to get it all out. The hurt and anger and fear. Everything but the excitement for Keiji. Because this is really huge for him, and he needs us.”  
“How did you know?”  
Kou met his gaze, sad, knowing eyes.  
“Because I feel the same, Tsukki. It’s gonna suck, but it’s for Keiji. I’d suffer a million times worse if he’s happy.”  
For Keiji. Who came to Sendai over and over, just to make sure Kei was alright. Who held him, night after night, nightmare after nightmare. Who always made time for them, no matter how busy…   
Kei grabbed his hair and pulled his knees to his chest. Koutarou threw an arm over his shoulders and pulled him closer.   
“Five minutes,” Kei whispered.   
Five minutes of selfish time.   
And then he would go and happily celebrate one of his three favorite people.


	11. June 28, 2016

Kei stood in front of him, ringing his fingers, gaze averted.   
“I can’t believe you’re leaving me alone with these two idiots.” They glance over at Kou and Tetsu arguing with a vending machine. And losing. Keiji joined their hands and pulled Kei closer.  
“You’ll be fine. They both adore you. You’ll have them completely wrapped around your finger by the time I get back.”  
Kei’s nose scrunched before he rested their heads together.  
“I’m going to miss you,” Kei said, voice soft. Quiet. No teasing, no snarkiness.   
The intercom came to life, as Keiji’s plane was announced for boarding.   
“Me too, Kei,” Keiji whispered back. They squeezed hands, fingers intertwining quickly, before pulling away.  
“Go share your brilliance with the rest of the world.”  
“And we’ll be here waiting for you when you get back,” Tetsu said, as he put an arm over both their shoulders, vending machine abandoned. Kou joined in, completing their small huddle.   
“It’s going to be amazing. I’m so excited for you, Keiji,” Kou said, his lips grazing Keiji’s ear.   
He knew that. He knew it was an awesome opportunity, and he was glad to take it.   
And he had expected to miss them. It was a new place, and he would be alone.   
But he hadn’t expected this… this heavy ache in his chest, before he even left. He closed his eyes, hand grabbing his chest. Right above his heart.   
“I love you all,” he choked out. Gentle kisses on both cheeks and on his forehead.  
“We love you, too,” Tetsu answered, handing Keiji his carry on. “Text us when you land.”  
Keiji gave them a nod and headed to the loading area. Just before boarding, he stopped. And gave them one last wave.


	12. Mid-November 2016

Keiji stared at the blank wall in front of him, his mother’s voice barely registering.   
“I’m so sorry, Keiji. I know we said we’d try to get you a ticket home for the holidays. But with everything that is going on right now, and us being in Osaka for half of your break, it’s just not possible. I’m so sorry.”  
This wasn’t how this was supposed to go… he barely registered getting off the phone, and he wasn’t sure how long it had been since he hung up. He’s still on the floor in his living room, chin resting on his knees. Quietly, he let the tears slide down his face. He felt like he was waiting… waiting for something that would never come. Kou’s ridiculous jokes to make him smile. Tetsu’s kisses to make him forget. Kei’s solid presence- pulling him close and letting him know it is okay to be upset, but that he’s not alone.  
Keiji’s chest tightened and his hands cover his face, a sob finally breaking free. His heart ached with how much he missed them. And now he lost the one time over the entire year that he would have been able to see them.   
Oh god. How would he tell them?

“Keiji!” Tetsu’s smile lit up the screen a few days later, as he logged on for their weekly skype date. “You look amazing, babe. Heading out?”  
Keiji snorted at the ridiculous eyebrow wiggle before greeting Kei in the other screen. After sharing a laptop the first few dates, Kei started using his own after an incident with Kou, the laptop, and the floor. Speaking of…  
“Where’s Kou?’  
“He headed out early this morning. He had to talk to one of his professors about an exam coming up. Trying to finish up as much as he can early, so he can spend as much time with you as possible on your break… Keiji, what’s wrong?”  
“My parents can't send me money for my ticket home. And it’s too close to the holidays, so I can't save up enough in time. I can’t come home.”  
The other two sat in silence, before Tetsu shook himself out of his stupor.  
“Well, damn. That…really sucks.”  
“Smooth, Tetsu,” Kei grumbled, before focusing on his other boyfriend. “I’m sorry, Keiji. How are you doing?”  
“I’m not sure. Since I got here, there’s been this half way point to look forward to. It became a mantra- It’s only six months, then you can see them again. It runs through my head at least once a day. And it’s so ridiculous.”  
Keiji rubbed his face, and gave them both a small smile.  
“I’ll just have to change it to seven months now. And then I’ll be back for good, and this won’t be an issue anymore.”  
“Babe, I’m really sorry. I miss you,” Tetsu said. “And it really isn’t cool that you can’t make it home. But you can do this, ‘Kaashi. You’re there by yourself, but you’re never alone, alright?”  
“I know.” And he did. Space meant nothing to them in the long run. This was just a small inconvenience in the grand scheme of things. But it didn’t make it hurt any less at the moment. He quickly steered the conversation towards their weeks, and between classes and their part time jobs, they amused each other with stories for the next hour. At a pause in one of Tetsu’s stories about a new trainee, Keiji caught the time.  
“Sorry to interrupt, Tetsu, but I promised some of the guys from work that I'd meet up for dinner tonight.”  
“Ah, so I was right! You are going out.” Tetsu’s grin was genuine, and Keiji shared an eye roll with Kei.   
“They are under the impression that I don’t go out enough.” It was a minuscule reaction, the slightest of flinches. Of course Kei saw it.  
“Is it an accurate impression?”  
Keiji leaned back and stared at his keyboard. He had done so well so far. Letting them know what he had been up to. And while none of it had been a lie, per say, he may have exaggerated his escapades just a small bit. So they wouldn’t worry. Just like they were now.  
“It may hold some merit…”  
Tetsu and Kei shared a look before turning back.  
“Go, babe. We’ll talk to you later.”  
“Enjoy yourself. This is part of the experience, too, you know.”  
“I know. It’s just… it’s smaller than home, but it’s still really easy to get lost. And everything is in English. Which is fine during the day, but when it’s dark, and we’re a bit tipsy, it’s harder to follow along, and-”  
“Those sound like some stretched excuses to me, Tsukki. What do you think?”  
“Agreed, Tetsu. His English is completely fluent.” Kei took a moment to really watch Keiji. He was able to hide through texts, and sometimes phone calls. But their skype calls left nothing to the imagination.   
But now wasn’t the time.

Keiji flipped his laptop closed after they said their goodbyes. It was getting harder to end calls each time. He had friends from his program. He went out at least once a week. It really wasn’t as bad as it seemed.   
Only it was.  
He was beginning to resent the program. The city. The distance.  
And resentment was a feeling he was unfamiliar with.


	13. December 21 2016

Keiji threw back his shot and slammed his glass on the grimy bar counter. His partner from the program, Chris, let out a bark of laughter and slapped him on the back as he sputtered and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hands.  
“What the hell was that?”  
“Something to get you drunk enough to forget you’re not going to be home tomorrow. Come on, man. I’ll get you another.”  
Two shots later, and Keiji was definitely feeling it. He rested his head on his arms, still careful enough not to knock the glasses off the bar. He squinted at his phone screen, overly bright in the dim bar.  
“I should be half-way across the ocean right now.”  
“That sucks. Maybe we should find you a dude to go home with. At least enjoy your misery.”  
“Don’t want anyone tonight. Want to wallow in self-pity.”  
Chris snorted and took another drink of his beer.  
“Where the hell did you learn ‘wallow’?”  
Keiji was too deep in thought that he didn’t notice the tall man come and sit on his other side, until he spoke. In very rough English.  
“Hey, handsome. I’ve had a really long day. Want to take me home to your bed?”  
Keiji’s eyes widened and he vaguely heard Chris tell the guy he wasn’t interested tonight. The other man laughed, and oh. That laugh. It crossed all language barriers.  
Feeling as if a pitcher of ice water had been poured over him, he turned his head very slowly, until he met warm brown eyes. Familiar eyes.  
“Tetsu?”  
“Hey, Keiji.”  
“Are you a hallucination?” Keiji heard Chris laugh behind him and watched Tetsu laugh in front of him, and within a moment he threw himself into Tetsu’s arms.  
Home.  
“What are you doing here? Oh, god. I’ve missed you.”  
“Missed you, too, babe.”

After introductions with Chris and paying his tab, Keiji and Tetsu left the bar and headed down the block towards Keiji’s apartment. The cold night air quickly erased the effects of the rest of the alcohol from his system.  
“How’d you find me?”  
“Your last Instagram post had the location on, luckily. I was getting bored waiting for you.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Hey, none of that. You were enjoying a night out.”  
They waved at the doorman and made their way up to the twenty-eight floor.  
“Don’t you have any bags?” Keiji asked, his head rested on Tetsu’s shoulder.  
“I do. They’re with the surprise I brought you.”  
“Surprise?”  
Tetsu just grinned as they got off the elevator and Keiji unlocked his door and turned on the lights.  
And stopped.  
Five suitcases were sitting on his floor. And two tall men were asleep on one of his couches.  
“They fell asleep while we were waiting. The jet lag, man. It was like traveling back in time.”  
“You’re all here…” Keiji said, and Tetsu gave him a nudge. After nudging off his shoes and hanging up his coat, he headed towards them.  
His bare feet padded softly, leading him to the couch. He kneeled down in front of them, taking their hands in his. He placed a gentle kiss on one, then the other.  
Warm gold eyes fluttered open and met his.  
“You’re here.”  
“Yes.”  
Kei pulled Keiji off the floor and onto his lap. Long arms wrapped around bodies that hadn’t been together in over six months.  
Kei finally jostled enough to wake up Kou, who just stared at the two for a moment before grinning.  
“I’ve really missed this,” he said, before he threw his arms around both of them.  
Tetsu sat on Kei’s other side with a glass of water.  
“Here, Keiji. Don’t want you getting a horrible headache. I saw how many glasses were in front of you.”  
Keiji downed the entire glass before turning back to his boyfriends.  
“How the hell did you three get into my apartment?”  
“We bribed the doorman!” Kou replied, smile bright. He ignored Kei’s snort.  
“That’s…no. Wrong word, Kou,” Kei interrupted. “We told him who we were. Then we gave him our wallets and passports to hold in the safe as insurance.”  
“I think it helped that we met him that one time on Skype, when you gave us a tour.”  
“That’s…your English has gotten really good, Tetsu.”  
“So has yours.”  
“I’d hope so. I use it everyday.”  
“So do we,” Tetsu said, cringing. “Tsukki makes us only use English when we’re at home.”  
Kei pulled Keiji tighter and kissed his shoulder, just a gentle press of lips, but how he had missed those lips. Quiet reassurances. You’re not alone in this. We missed you, too.

Not much later, the four got ready for bed, continuing to share stories from the past couple weeks. Little bits and pieces that were overlooked during skype sessions, or texting.  
As they pulled out the sofa bed and did rock-scissors-paper for who got which bed, Keiji felt a nagging, just in the back of his mind.  
Once they all flopped down haphazardly on the sofa bed, Keiji realized what it was.  
“All three of you are here. On the day I was supposed to leave. And you didn’t tell me.”  
“Was there a question in there, babe, or?”  
“Yeah. What the hell? Is that why you’ve been cutting our Skype dates?”  
Kei pulled him close and kissed his forehead.  
“Yes. We wanted to keep it a surprise. But over the last month or so, these two idiots couldn’t shut up about it. We couldn’t risk them ruining it.”  
“We decided back when you found out about the program that we wanted to visit you,” Tetsu cut in. “We talked to our parents and any and all gift money over the year went straight to the old train fund. We talked to your mom-”  
“My mom was involved?”  
“She gave us the money that was going to go to your ticket… she thought it would be good for you. Us being here, and seeing everything with you.”  
“We didn’t mean to go behind your back, Keiji. We just wanted to give you a fun Christmas present,” Kou added. His eyes were wide with concern as he watched Keiji’s reaction to their plan.  
Keiji reached over and grabbed Kou’s hand. The last two months had been so rough. Not being able to go home, expecting to spend the holidays alone…  
“I know, Kou. And I’m so glad you are all here. I just… it would have been a lot less miserable the past two months if I had known.”  
A soft round of ‘Sorry, Keiji’s warmed his heart and he let out a startled laugh.  
They were here. And starting in the morning, he was going to show them everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on these for the last seven months, and it has been a lot of fun. Thank you SOOO much for the comments and kudos. This is the first thing I've published, and each one totally made my day. 
> 
> This has been a work of bits and pieces. More may come at some point- I have 2 chapters mostly finished already. But NaNoWriMo is in 4 1/2 days, and I need to finish prepping for that. 
> 
> Thank you, again, for taking the time to share my little world for these four. I'm looking forward to seeing what adventures they get into next.


End file.
